


Father

by prompom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fathers Day Fic, Ficlet, Gen, Soft Cor Leonis, cor rescues prompto, then decides to keep him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Cor doesn't expect to be a father, but he ends up being one
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little cute dad!cor ficlet. It's pretty short. I just wanted some softness. Also this isn't beta'd at all and I didn't even reread it before posting so sorry for any mistakes! (I worte it in half an hour on impulse)

When Cor had found the child in the lab, he had just wanted to walk away. A child would only slow him down. He probably wouldn’t make it through the snowy wilds of Niflheim, being too small for his age, thin and sickly looking. Then he looked up at him with those massive blue eyes and the next thing Cor knew, he was running out of the lab with the child in his arms.

When he got back to Insomnia, he was exhausted and three months too late in returning. He had to satop for a while to get the child medical treatment. He should have just left him in the hospital but he didn’t. It was risky and every second he stayed still was another second the Empire could find him, but he still did.

He didn’t realise he had a soft spot until he went to hand the child to a social worker, he had asked where he was going and when Cor told him, he started to cry. Cor hadn’t seen the child cry one time. He didn’t make a sound the whole time he was being poked and prodded by doctors, but Cor leaving him had made him cry.

The next thing Cor knew, he had a child. Everyone said it was a bad idea, his job was too busy and he was out of the country a lot, so Cor delegated a lot of his responsibilities to his most trusted and stayed mostly at his desk, working a nine to five job which he never thought he’d have.

Prompto, which was the name they had chosen for the child he had found, needed stability. And so did Cor, now he realised. It took them a long time to find out Prompto’s age, he had no concept of a year. When he had gained a healthy amount of weight, the doctor estimated his age to be about twelve.

He had adapted to his new life with alarming speed, Cor was expecting him to struggle but he supposed that he had been trained to adapt well. Within a year, you would have thought he was a normal thirteen year old boy. The only things that were different about him was the reddish tint to his eyes and the barcode tattooed on the back of his wrist. He also occasionally had nightmares and when he first woke up in the morning, his behaviour was a little… odd. He would speak almost robotically and move in a strange jarring motion that took him a few minutes to come around from. 

Cor was also alarmed by the fact that the first friend he had made was the bloody crown prince. He knew that he shouldn’t have let the friendship happen, but Prompto was happy. He was soft for the kid. His kid.

Clarus said in a half joking way that Prompto had Cor wrapped around his little finger, and he wasn’t wrong, but Cor would never outwardly admit it. Prompto never took advantage of Cor’s softness for him. He was perfectly behaved, did his studies on time and did chores even though Cor never asked him to.

Cor may have spent a lot more money than he would admit on taking Prompto to Wiz’s chocobo post when the kid told him about his love for the birds after watching documentaries obsessively. He got him a camera after he seemed interested in the one on Cor’s phone. Prompto was a little spoilt but Cor felt he deserved it after the rough start he had.

Cor normally slept in a little on a Sunday. 

Prompto could make his own breakfast if he got hungry and he could keep himself busy for a few hours until Cor woke up.

This Sunday, however,. He was woken up by a gentle shaking of his shoulder. He immediately woke up, sitting up before he was fully conscious. Prompto was standing in front of him, holding a tray. It took Cor a few seconds to realise no one was in immediate danger. It took him another few seconds to realise the tray had breakfast on it; scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with a glass of orange juice and a mug with what smelled like coffee in it.

Prompto was smiling widely. “Happy fathers day!”

It took Cor a few seconds to realise what Prompto had said. He must have looked confused, because Prompto suddenly looked upset.

“Sor-sorry.” He mumbled, not looking at Cor, he turned to walk out.

“Prompto, wait.” he said, trying to get his brain to focus on the current situation. Prompto stopped. “Did someone tell you to do this?”

Prompto turned back around and shook his head. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you haven’t done anything wrong.” He replied with a soft smile, patting the bed next to him. Prompto bounded eagerly back over and handed Cor the tray over. “What made you think of this?” he asked gently as he took a bite of the toast.

“Noct said it was father's day, and I asked him what a father was. He explained and I thought it must have been you.” Prompto still looked a little anxious. “Is it right?”

Cor couldn’t help but smile, and tear up a little. “No kid, you did good. If you want to think of me as your father, I’d be honored.”

Prompto looked relieved. “Noct said to do something nice so I made breakfast in bed.”

“It’s very nice.” Cor said. To be completely truthful, it wasn’t great. The bacon was overdone and the toast soggy, but Prompto had obviously tried hard. And Cor was still feeling a little giddy at the thought of being Prompto’s father. 

“Ca-can I call you dad?” Prompto stammered, his face going red. “Noct calls his father dad and and-”

Cor smiled again, he grabbed the boy in his arms and squeezed him tightly. “If you want to.”

“I do.” He was silent for a second. "Thanks. Dad." 

It sounded right.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @pr0mpr0m


End file.
